Sweden
Sweden debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The Swedish broadcaster, SVT, has been in charge for the country's participation since the first edition. The broadcaster started hosting Fantasifestivalen in every edition since the first. However, their entries for the fifth and twenty-seventh editions were selected internally due to scheduling problems, making it the only internal selections for the country to date. Sweden is one of the most successful countries in the contest, having eighteen top tens including three victories. The first victory of the country was achieved by Malena Ernman in the third edition with the song "One Step From Paradise". However, Ernman also brought the first and to date only non-qualification to Sweden in the seventh edition, when she came sixteenth in the semi-final with the song "Perdus" and therefore failed to gain enough points to qualify for the final. The second victory was achieved by Loreen with her song "Statements" in the twenty-second edition and the third and most recent victory was achieved by Janice with her song "Hearts Will Bleed" in the twenty-ninth edition. The country is currently ranked first in the North Vision Ranking of Nations while its worst placement was twelfth after the seventh edition. Sweden has so far hosted five events related to the North Vision Song Contest; the fourth, twenty-third and thirtieth edition of the contest as well as the second concert of the North Vision in Concert and the tenth edition of the Junior North Vision Song Contest. The contest has been broadcasted since the first edition by SVT and had several commentators in charge either for radio or television. The spokespersons have been different since the first edition. Every edition, a Fantasifestivalen participant is being offered to announce the votes. Contestants There have so far been thirty contestants that represented Sweden in the contest with eighteen of them achieving a top 10 result, including 3 victories. Draw history Sweden has so far competed in a total of forty-three shows ‒ fifteen semi-finals and twenty-eight finals. ;Table key : First half : Second half Betting odds The place the country got in each edition's betting odds. The betting odds were first introduced in the fourth edition. Since the seventh edition, the rankings of each broadcaster in the sneak peeks were combined and the average score of each country represented their odds to win the contest. Norway has been first in the betting odds twice and has been placed in the top 5 several times. * Between the fourth and sixth editions, players could bet about who they think could qualify or win the contest. * In the eighth edition as there were no sneak peeks, a different format was used for the betting odds with the users ranking the songs on a scale from 1 to 12 points (excl. 9 and 11 points). North Vision Awards The North Vision Awards (formerly known as the After-show Awards) is a ceremony held to honor the artists and songs of the editions. Sweden has received nine awards out of the thirty-one nominations of the Swedish artists and songs. North Vision Song of the Year The North Vision Song of the Year (also known simply as Song of the Year) is the annual award show held to honor the best song from the editions that were held during the respective year. One Swedish entry made it to the top 50 of 2015. Voting history Sweden's voting statistics as of the thirtieth edition. The tables list the points given or received by Sweden in the semi-finals, the finals and a total of both. However, the points given in Pre-Qualification Rounds are not included. Norway is currently the country that has received the most points from Sweden while Turkey is the country that has given the most points to Sweden. Sweden has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Sweden has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Sweden has given the most points to... (finals only) Sweden has received the most points from... (finals only) Sweden has given the most points to... (semi-finals and finals) Sweden has received the most points from... (semi-finals and finals) 12 points As of the twenty-first edition, Sweden has awarded a total of fourty-eight 12 points and has received eighty-four 12 points through the semi-finals and the finals of the editions. The highest amount of 12 points to be given to Sweden was in the third edition where the country received seven sets of 11 points in total. However, the highest amount of 12 points for a final was in the third edition where Sweden received seven 12 points. Turkey has given the most 12 points to Sweden with a total of eight 12 points given to the country. Estonia has received a total of five 12 points, making it the country with the most 12 points. Table key : Winner – Sweden gave 12 points to a winning song / Sweden won the contest. : Second place – Sweden gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Sweden was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Sweden gave 12 points to a third place song / Sweden came third in the contest. : Qualified – Sweden gave 12 points to a song that was a qualifier / Sweden was a qualifier. : Non-qualified – Sweden gave 12 points to a song that was not a qualifier / Sweden was not a qualifier. Commentators and spokespersons Since the first edition there have been different commentators and spokespersons for Sweden. However, all the events were broadcasted by SVT, on both radio and television. Jan Simonis and Lotta Bromé have been the two semi-final and final television commentators, all serving for different editions. Carolina Norén, Ronnie Ritterland and Björn Kjellman have served as radio commentators for different editions. The spokespersons have been different in each edition. The runner-up of every Fantasifestivalen edition gets the offer to present the Swedish votes at the contest. Hostings Sweden has hosted three editions of the contest: the fourth, the twenty-third and the thirtieth edition. The country has also hosted the second edition of the North Vision in Concert, as well as the tenth edition of the Junior North Vision Song Contest. Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Sweden debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Voting history OGAN Sweden's voting statistics as of the thirtieth edition. OGAN Sweden has given the most points to... Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Sweden debuted in the first edition and has so far been in all the editions. Their entries have all been selected through internal selections. In the third edition, an entry was intended but the country withdrew later. The country returned in the fourth edition. 'Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix' The contest is held between the Nordic countries that are members of the North Broadcasting Union. Sweden debuted in the first edition and won. External links *Youtube channel *Forum board Category:Countries